


Camp Stories

by jugandbettsdetectiveagency



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smutty times in a tent, that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jugandbettsdetectiveagency/pseuds/jugandbettsdetectiveagency
Summary: Betty and Jughead end up sharing a tent when the core four go camping.





	Camp Stories

“Dude, you’re great and all but maybe you should leave the story telling to someone else,” Jughead quipped, throwing a smirk in Archie’s direction over the flames as he chewed the last of his marshmallow. His attempt at a chilling, middle-of-the-woods, late night horror story had fallen flat among the group, Archie’s excited expression dropping as his three best friends stared at him with equally amusing looks of befuddlement. Veronica rubbed a soothing hand over his drooped shoulders.

“There, there, Archiekins. We all have our talents,” she consoled, not trying very hard to keep the smile out of her voice. Archie shot her a look, frown instantly melting beneath her dark brown gaze. They held each other’s eyes for a moment, irises sparkling in the bright glow of the firelight, Veronica biting her lower lip slightly.

“Well, it’s getting kind of late. We should probably call it a night,” Archie sighed, his attempt at a casual wrapping up of the conversation completely missing the mark. Jughead glanced at Betty from the corner of his eye, checking to see if she got the implication too, finding her regarding the couple through narrowed eyes. She got it, alright. 

“Great idea. Goodnight!” Veronica sang, standing abruptly and heading into one of the two tents, Archie scrambling to follow behind her, flashing a brief wave to Betty and Jughead before the zipper was being sealed and a shudder inducing giggle erupted from behind the plastic. 

“Eurgh,” Jughead grimaced, trying to focus on the periodic crackling and snapping of firewood instead of the shuffling of fabric on fabric. Betty didn’t answer, Jughead turning to look at her in concern. “Betts?”

She was staring straight ahead, fingers twisting nervously in her lap. A bright pink hue coloured her cheeks, teeth worrying her bottom lip distractedly.

“Betty, are you okay?” he asked, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. She jumped at the contact, his warm palm pulling her out of whatever daze she’d slipped into. She blinked, eyes finally meeting his, ponytail swinging behind her with the movement.

“Huh? Oh, yeah. Sure, I just… didn’t realise that would be happening here,” she muttered, eyes flicking back to the suspiciously quiet tent. Jughead swallowed. He wasn’t sure what to say, it wasn’t really his area of expertise. A short silent occurred before Betty spoke again. “I just… assumed I’d be sharing with Veronica,” Betty shrugged, voice small.

Jughead’s eyes bulged. Oh, that’s what she was worried about! How could he be so stupid, of course she wouldn’t want to sleep in such close quarters next to him, especially when they both knew all too well what was probably happening a few mere feet away. They’d been very slow in their exploration of the relationship blossoming between them, both happy to enjoy the scenic route rather than rushing full force towards an end goal.

“I can sleep out here,” he hurried to reassure her. Her green eyes widened. “I’m used to roughing it,” he added self-deprecatingly. Betty shook her head in short, sharp movements, hand reaching out to grab his thigh. 

“No! No, I didn’t mean that at all. I just… It surprised me, is all,” she smiled, trying to bring them back together. “I don’t mind sharing… that’s only if you don’t, obviously,” she added as an afterthought, nerves colouring her tone. Jughead shook his head, voice failing him all of a sudden. Betty smiled her delicate, calming smile and grabbed his hand, leading him to the other tent. 

He waited outside while she changed, hands thrust deep in his pocket, feet tapping absentmindedly on the ground. He pulled off his jeans and flannel when she was done, leaving him in his boxers and grey ‘S’ t-shirt, Betty tastefully averting her eyes. He grinned in amusement as he ducked into the tent.

“What’s this?” he asked with a chuckle, looking down at the two sleeping bags, zipped together to fashion a makeshift double bed. Betty just shrugged, looking up at him from beneath thick lashes. 

“For warmth,” she replied casually, rolling her lower lip between her teeth. Jughead shook his head, blowing out a hopefully discreet exhale, trying to steady his quickening heart rate. The soft scent of vanilla and strawberries reached him as he slid into his side of the ‘bed’, settling himself against the hard ground, fingers laced tightly where they rest on top of his stomach. 

Neither one of them moved, stoically lying side by side on their backs as the woods moved around them, faint rustlings and echoed scurrying ringing out in a chorus of wildlife. Seconds dragged by like hours before Betty heaved a dramatic sigh, rolling over a little clumsily in the tight space and pulled one of Jughead’s arms free, settling herself on his chest beneath it. Jughead froze briefly before relaxing against her touch, securing her body against his own. This time her sigh was lighter, more content, as she began tracing patterns across his chest with the pad of her index finger.

“I like this,” Betty mumbled some time later, voice muffled by the fabric of his shirt. Jughead smiled into the darkness, eyes fixed on a spot on the tent above them.

“What?”

“This. Lying next to you, nothing else to worry about…” Jughead jumped slightly as he felt one of her smooth legs sliding up to find home between his bony ones. “I can’t wait for it to always been like this,” she hummed, shifting minutely against him to get comfortable. Jughead swallowed, hoping she couldn’t feel how hard his heart was pounding from her words, but ultimately knowing there was no way she couldn’t. 

“Me neither, Betts,” he whispered, afraid to disturb the peace that was settling over them. Betty lifted her head, wide, green eyes still ever-bright in the darkness. 

“It will be, won’t it?” she asked, voice small but tone hopeful. Jughead’s eyes flicked over her features, taking in everything that was simply Betty Cooper, everything that was somehow his. He nodded, bringing a hand up to rest lightly at the nape of her neck. 

“Of course.” He lifted himself up slightly, pulling her lips to his for a sweet, lingering kiss. What he didn’t expect was the quiet moan that left Betty’s throat as his mouth pressed against hers, Betty shifting once again until her body was resting against his hip. Her hands came up to cup his cheeks, low groan vibrating through his chest as she ran her tongue against the seam of his lips. His other hand came to grip the small of her waist, pulling her more securely against him.

They’d gotten this far before, the wet sounds of their tongues dancing against one another, mixed with their heavy, gasping breaths, a familiar tune. Jughead knew what it felt like to have her every inch pressed against him, what it felt like to let his hand wander up beneath her shirt, cupping the soft mound of her breast. He swore he would never tire of the high-pitched whines that running his thumb over the dark pink peak of her nipple elicited; he could feed off the sound for the rest of his days and never go hungry again.

Betty’s hips were rolling in an intoxicating rhythm against his thigh, shuddery exhales leaving her mouth and fanning over his face, sending his head spinning. His hand swept down her side, running down the soft skin of her thigh before creeping back up to rest his fingertip beneath the hem of her shorts on the curve of her ass, squeezing slightly in reflex.

A sudden throaty laugh followed by a hushed but giggled “Archie, shh!” tore them apart. Betty jumped back, hand coming up to cover her swollen, enticingly red lips as Jughead raised himself to his elbows, chest heaving. He cleared his throat, not sure if he’d be able to talk without any blood left in his brain.

“Err, yeah… th-this isn’t really the place for…” he trailed off, not meeting her eyes as he shuffled back into the sleeping bag, hands patting the fabric mindlessly, brushing invisible dirt away. Betty’s cheeks turned scarlet as she sat, thighs shifting against one another, in the stifling silence of the tense air, thick with tension. 

“Jug?” Her voice was shy and barely audible. Jughead’s eyes snapped open instantaneously, finding hers in the darkness. His arms were full of her once more as she draped herself back in her previous spot.

“Yes?” he whispered.

“I… I want you to touch me,” she crooned, nervousness still creeping in around the edges. His head bounced back in surprise.

“You want…?” She pressed a bruising kiss to his lips.

“Please?” she pleaded, the needy whine tightening a coil in the pit of Jughead’s stomach. “Only if you want,” she suddenly backtracked, biting on that damn full lower lip again. His eyes followed the movement before searching hers for a moment, seeing no hesitation in her request. He lurched forward, his lips were once again kissing her, rolling them until she was half beneath his body instead. 

His hand wound itself in her hair, almost silver in the dim lighting, using it as leverage to tug her head to the side, giving his mouth better access to ravish hers. She was whimpering and mewling beneath him, hips never stilling as she waited in anticipation for his hands to begin wandering lower.

He trailed his fingertips down the side of her neck, following the burning trail with his mouth. He left butterfly kisses against the veins under translucent skin, finding her fluttering pulse point before gently sucking, waiting for the purple bruise to blossom. Jughead secretly loved leaving these marks on Betty’s skin - something primal inside him awakened at the sight of the aftermath of his loving actions adorning her body, mouth quirking into a smug smirk as he caught her hand going to them every so often, fingertips prodding them, brushing over them absentmindedly throughout the day.

His hand danced down her side, sliding once more down the smooth skin of her outer thigh before sweeping back up, repeating the motion again, and again.

“Juggie, please,” Betty moaned, the action sending her spiralling, and he couldn’t help but smile into the crook of her neck, amazed that he was able to make this beautiful girl feel this way. Her skin felt alight, too sensitive but craving more all at once. When his hand started to drift away from the place she wanted to feel his touch the most again, she grabbed his wrist, other hand winding in his dark waves to pull his eyes back to hers. His mouth was glossy and swollen, lips parted slightly.

Her eyes never left his as she guided his hand to the waistband of her shorts, slipping his fingers slightly below the elastic before letting go, leaving him to control the rest. Jughead pulled in a shaky breath, steeling his nerves. This was Betty, they were just them. They were exploring this together, it was okay.

His trembling hand dipped lower, Betty’s head falling back with a thud, eyes sliding closed, as his fingers made contact with her heated flesh. Her chest was heaving, breasts moving enticingly before Jughead’s face, as he ran his fingers through her wetness, watching her face closely for her reactions. He wasn’t completely clueless, he knew the basic anatomy. But this was something he hadn’t even pictured himself doing until his feelings for Betty Cooper burst behind his eyes, thumping his square in the chest, sending him reeling down a path that he was never coming back from.

Betty’s hips bucked, back bowing gracefully, as the pad of his middle finger swept over her sensitive bundle of nerves. He concentrated his ministrations there for a while, spreading her wetness with the small circling motions he noticed made her breath hitch the most, revelling in the way her brows drew together in what seemed like agonising pleasure.

She whimpered at the lost of contact when he moved lower, fingers finding her entrance. He paused, waiting for her eyes to open before continuing. The green of her irises was near invisible, pupils blown wide with lust. She nodded, thighs tensing minutely as he began to push forwards slowly. The tight, warm sensation sent sparks throughout his body, igniting foreign sensations within him that were the farthest thing from unpleasant. He pushed them down, though, wanting to pour every ounce of concentration into making Betty feel good.

“Are you okay?” he checked, stilling all movement. She nodded quickly, jolting her hips up in an attempt to get him to do something. 

“Yeah, yeah, just… please,” she begged, unsure what she wanted just knowing that she needed it now. He pulled his hand back slowly before pushing back in all at once. Betty’s hand flew up to grip his bicep, teeth sinking into her lip to hold back a loud moan.

He kept going, experimenting with pace and intensity, trying to coaxed out as many different reactions as possible from the girl writhing beneath him. He didn’t think he’d ever seen her so beautiful. She was so carefree, so full of abandon, hair splayed wildly about her, cheeks and chest flushed a delicious pink, sinful sounds slipping from her mouth with every twist of his fingers.

He brought his thumb up to rub her clit in time with his thrusts, laughing as Betty’s shoulders left the floor, loud whine leaving her throat before she could stop it.

“Shh!” he hushed through a chuckle, pressing his lips to hers to swallow any further outbursts. He could feel her getting closer to the edge, legs hitching, thighs quivering, walls contracting round his fingers. “Let go, Betty,” he whispered against her mouth. It only took a few more seconds before her whole body tensed, stars exploding behind her closed eyelids as she rode out the waves of pleasure coursing through her body.

Jughead continued his gentle motions until she reached for his hand, pulling it out of her shorts before she couldn’t take it anymore. He watched her with glowing eyes as she breathed through pursed lips, utterly dishevelled, coming down from her high. Her eyes slid open some time later, her whole body relaxed in utter contentment.

“I think I like camping,” she muttered, cheeky smile gracing her face. He laughed, muffling the sound in the crook of her neck as she carded her fingers lazily through his hair. Yeah, so did he.


End file.
